


Take a bite of my heart tonight

by Ellelalie



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: F/M, Fluff, lots of fluff, oh yeah if this doesn't show my weaknesses for weddings then i don't know what will, this was one of my most favourite things to write, weddings and fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 03:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6035773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellelalie/pseuds/Ellelalie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"i caught the bouquet" Tumblr prompt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take a bite of my heart tonight

Cinder was the last to arrive, in a rush of apologies, shimmery dress material and bright red lipstick. Iko looked smug when she noticed Kai’s slack jawed expression.

Cress took in Cinder’s perfect smokey eyes and mentally made a note to ask Iko how she’d done it and if she has any tips.

“How’d you ditch Kinney?” Jacin asked and Iko laughed happily.

“You’ll never guess how!” Iko sung, her bracelets clattering in an odd harmony as she jumped up and down. She looked dangerously happy.

“A Queen has her way,” Cinder smirked mysteriously before her attention was captured by Kai again, who held out his hands to her. Their hands met. And they disappeared into their own world.

Cress sighed happily as she noticed them and jumped slightly when an arm wrapped around her waist.

“Thorne!” She giggled, pressing her face into his chest. He bent his knees slightly to press a kiss against her neck.

“You okay?” He asked softly, his breath feathering over her skin and she shivered. She nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him closer so she could kiss the corner of his mouth.

“I’ve never been better.”

~

The actual wedding was held in the forest next to Scarlet’s house, in the dark green underbrush with the milky sunshine that filtered through the leaves.

There was a wooden arch, ages old, and covered in tiny white flowers where they would get married, and the few chairs for the guests were laid out in a half circle.

The dress. Cress had always watched the earthen television shows and seen how every girl dreams of her wedding day. The dress, the cake, the reception but she knew the dress was the most important.

Scarlet’s wedding was the first earthen wedding that Cress was attending but already she knew that it was nothing like what she expected. But then again, Scarlet is not anything like the brides that were on that television show. The dress had also belonged to Scarlet’s grandmother.

Scarlet, in true Scarlet fashion, wore her dirty work boots with her lace covered wedding dress. Iko had lamented to Cress about Scarlet’s wasted opportunities, but Cress thought that Scarlet was being sensible seeing as she wouldn’t be able to walk in the forest with heels.

She didn’t bring that up though, because Cinder did every time Iko started the argument, so Cress just listened to Iko and nodded in all the right places. She’s made this argument a lot since Scarlet first revealed her outfit.  
~

The night before the wedding, Scarlet called a group meeting.

“I just wanted to make sure that you guys won’t act weird tomorrow when Émilie is here.” She said with her arms crossed, eyeing the entire group.

“Weird how, Scarlet-friend?” Winter asked, as she tilted her head to the side and Cress saw Jacin bite his lip, he was biting back his laugh.

Scarlet rubbed her forehead with a sigh, “Is this prototype of the chip working better now?”

“Oh yes, much better thank you for asking, Scarlet-friend.”

“So you want us to act normal around your friend Émilie?” Iko asked, her fingers playing with her blue braids and Scarlet snorted, shaking head.

“No, Iko, I don’t think that’s possible. I’d just like for you guys to not overwhelm her. I mean she’s already freaked out that the Emperor of the Commonwealth is coming, not to mention the girl who kidnapped him to keep him from marrying her aunt.”

“But she failed and he married her aunt anyway, so she killed her own aunt.” Thorne supplied and Cress elbowed him while trying to keep herself from laughing. “Oh so we’re not bringing that up?”

Wolf wrapped his arms tighter around Scarlet, pulling her tight next to him. Whether it was because he wanted her near him or if he was restraining her from killing Thorne, Cress didn’t know.

“That would be a no,” Kai said, pressing his hand to his mouth. Cinder pressed her face between Kai’s shoulder blades, wrapping her hands around his waist and mumbled something. “Cinder says you’re lucky she can’t blush or otherwise she’d be killing you right now.”

“Man, how do you guys handle it? I mean it’s a bad day if I don’t make Cress blush at least once.” Cress blushed at Thorne’s words and his smile broadened. “See? Good day.”

“I just mostly think it’s unfair,” Kai admitted and Cinder laughed, pressing a kiss to the back of his neck.

“Let’s eat before Wolf eats us,” Scarlet said and jumped up suddenly, her face suspiciously red while Wolf looked downright smug.

~

The morning of the wedding, Iko commandeered the entire top floor of the farmhouse and was also the only person allowed to leave said top floor. She had declared herself the makeup artist for the day.

“I’ll get us some coffee,” Cinder mumbled when they had just woken up. Cress blinked sleepily, that was a good idea. Coffee. Coffee is always a good idea.

“I’ll get us some food.” She offered and both of them were on the receiving end of Iko’s stink eye.

“Nope, no if I let you guys do that, there’s no telling when you guys will come back, because you’ll get distracted.” Cress reddened and Cinder spluttered indignantly.  
“Honestly Iko, we’re not teenagers anymore.” Iko eyed them with distrust; she had the look of a woman that’s seen too much.

“I know. You guys are worse. So I’ll get the food and coffee while you guys wake Winter again.”

After everyone had showered and eaten, Iko was a woman on a mission. She had thrown the windows open, letting in the bright sunlight and locked the door to the rest of the house.

“No distractions,” she smiled sweetly before descending upon Scarlet. Cress scooted closer to Cinder.

“Iko is scary,” Cress whispered to Cinder, who blinked slowly before taking in the scene and glanced at Cress.

“Iko? Yeah, welcome to my life,” Cinder sighed, fiddling with the dress in her arms, and Cress frowned. Cinder seemed busy.

“What are you doing?” Cress asked and Cinder stiffened, glancing at her.

“What are you talking about?” Cinder asked, looking to see if Iko heard. Iko didn’t move from where she sat in front of Scarlet. Outside you could hear the guys walking around, carrying the chairs.

“Hey, Kai, would you stop messaging your girlfriend, we’ve got work to do!” Thorne’s voice was soft but still audible enough for everyone to hear. Cinder shot up and Cress imagined if Cinder could blush she would be bright red.

Iko swerved around to glare at Cinder. Cress giggled softly.

“Winter! Do you need me to help you with your dress?” Cinder asked loudly and Winter nodded happily, her eyes lined with black and her lips a pretty plum colour.

“You just look good in every colour, don’t you?” Cinder mumbled as she zipped up the light purple dress that clung softly to Winter’s curves. Winter turned around and stroked Cinder’s hair.

“Thank you Selene, you look very pretty too. Can I do your hair for you?” Cinder nodded as Émilie emerged from the bathroom, wearing a soft pink dress with a sweetheart neckline.

“Oh, Émilie, you look so pretty,” Cress complimented and Émilie smiled brightly as she looked at Cress. Her eyes shimmered slightly and Cress went pink.

“Oh yes, yellow is a good colour for you.” She pursed her dark pink lips. “How did you find so many good looking friends, Scarling?”

“Not willingly.”

~

“Oh, Stars, why didn’t I just decide on a nice shirt and a pair of pants?” Scarlet moaned as they descended the stairs. Émilie grasped Scarlet’s face in her hands.  
“Because you needed something old and you wanted something of your grandmère.” Scarlet took a deep breath, puffing her cheeks out.

“No crying! I’ll never forgive you if you cry now,” Iko said crossly but she wrapped her arm around Scarlet’s waist. “You look so pretty,”

“Thanks, Iko,” Scarlet said awkwardly and tried to bend her arm to pat Iko’s head but then someone yelled, “Group hug!”

And that’s how they all ended up in a heap of material at the end of stairs.

~

Because the forest was sparse enough to see the girls coming from the farmhouse, they decided that Wolf had to be blindfolded from the beginning, so that there’d be no sneak peeks.

So when Cress came walking down the aisle with a bright red scarf and a handful of flowers, Wolf knew what was minutes away. Cress tried not to blush under the attention of the waiting men and the priest.

But her focus strayed and she found Thorne’s gaze on her, she stumbled slightly. His eyes were wide and he smiled broadly. He winked. She laughed and stuck her tongue out at him.

She handed the blindfold to Wolf, who sighed, bit his lip and tied the blindfold tight.

“Can you see?” she asked and he shook his head. She frowned and without any warning punched him in the stomach. He took the blow and laughed. “You let me hit you,” she complained and he laughed again.

His hand stretch out and patted the air a little until he touched her shoulder, “It’s not because I can see.”

She smiled and squeezed his hand before moving away. She cupped her hand around her mouth, “Aaoooh” she howled, loud enough for Winter to hear and echo.

“Winter’s idea?” Jacin chuckled and she meant to nod but then Thorne’s arms grabbed her and spun her around.

“Aces, Cress,” Thorne mumbled as he stared at her. ”You look…”

“Oi, lovebirds,” Jacin said loudly, “There’s a wedding going on.” Cress’ cheeks glowed as she stepped away and she noticed that Winter was standing on Scarlet’s side of the arch. She hurried to join her there. Winter wiggled her fingers at Thorne in greeting.

Kai’s mouth then fell open and Cress stifled a laugh. The mandarin collared dress hugged Cinder’s angular figure at the waist, where it then flowed down to her ankles. Cinder offered him a grin which he hastily returned.

Émilie and Iko came floating down the aisle with big grins a few steps before Scarlet. Wolf immediately straightened, looking in Scarlet’s direction.

“I thought you said he couldn’t see her,” Émilie inquired as she stood next to Cress who nodded.

“He can’t but he has heightened senses.” Cress murmured and Émilie went thoughtful. But before either girl could say anything, Scarlet placed her hands in Wolf’s outstretched ones, having already handed Winter her bouquet.

He breathed. She laughed.

“Scarlet.”

“What, are you going to wear that blindfold the whole time? And here I-” She cut off as he ripped off the red fabric.

His eyes went wide as he stared at her. He pressed his hands to his mouth. He heaved a breath, his eyes glistening suspiciously.

“Don’t you dare cry you over grown puppy,” Scarlet said, probably trying to sound menacing but the affect was ruined when her voice shook.

~

Cress couldn’t remember a time when she was this happy. And it wasn’t even her wedding.

The reception was filled with food, laughter and a lot of twirling. Thorne insisted that they were dancing. She didn’t really mind though, the twirling was the fun part and his arms were warm and comforting.

“I need to get something to drink,” Cress yelled over the song and Thorne nodded, his hand warm as he guided her to the drinks table.

She panted as they walked off; she had danced with literally everyone. Not that that was a lot of people, it was just the former Rampion crew, with Winter and Jacin and also Émilie, Scarlet’s friend.

“Now, esteemed guests, this is a wedding tradition that Scarlet wished she could forget but being her best friend, it is my duty to remind her.” Scarlet groaned, turning bright red as Émilie continued.

“The garter removal,” she smirked and even Cress’ cheeks grew hot. She’d read about this tradition. She couldn’t look Thorne in the eye for the entire rest of the day. “The groom must remove the bride’s garter without the use of his hands.”

There was a lot of wolf-whistling, mostly from Thorne.

With his hands tied, Émilie helped him get under Scarlet’s dress and Scarlet squeaked, her face matching her hair. Scarlet bit her lip as Wolf’s head moved downwards. At her ankle, Wolf stalled for a second while he manoeuvred the garter past her boot.

After less than a minute, he emerged from underneath his new wife’s wedding dress, the bright blue garter clamped between his teeth.

Émilie giggled, “Did you guys practice that?” The newlyweds turned bright red as they glanced at each other before vehemently denying it.

Wolf turned to the small group with a smirk; “Gather ‘round men.” The three men stood closer as Wolf turned around again, glancing over his shoulder. “Ready?”

“I’m so going to win,” Thorne sung, the other men didn’t answer though. Jacin went so far as to look around at Winter, rolling his eyes. Winter mouthed the words ‘Play nice’ at him.

He was so busy with his staring contest with Winter that he missed the garter toss, not that he really cared. But it seemed like only Thorne was interested.

“Aww, yeah, guys, suck it! I caught it!” Thorne was about to do his victory dance when he noticed that neither Kai nor Jacin had been paying attention. “Seriously guys?”

Kai rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly and Jacin didn’t even pretend to be upset.

“Girls, gather round, it’s bouquet tossing time,” Scarlet called, glancing over her shoulder, “Then we eat cake!”

Being short had its perks, Cress thought. People tended to put her in the front so that she could see and they could too. She didn’t know if it was a good thing this time, she was so embarrassed by the garter tradition that she never read further so she knows nothing of the bouquet toss.

“Ready?” Scarlet asked and from the back Winter howled. Scarlet threw her bouquet high, causing it to make a not so wide arc, where it landed in Cress’ outstretched hands as she stepped forward. She stared at the bouquet in her hand.

She caught it. She caught the bouquet.


End file.
